I hate you I love you
by DefyGravity2502
Summary: Katara and Zuko hate everything about the other, would never associate love with the opposite person. Right? Songfic to "I hate everyhting about you," by Three Days Grace. Inspired by amv by Slayors on YouTube.


Katara hated everything about Zuko.

She hated his betrayal.

She hated that he wore red and gold all the time, a painful reminder of their enemies.

She hated the scar she had offered to heal.

She hated his hair (even if it looked a lot better than a bald head and ponytail).

She hated how he could manipulate people.

She hated how he had manipulated her.

She hated how he had gotten everyone to trust him.

She hated how he kept trying to earn hers.

She hated the way he had to practice firebending without a shirt.

She hated how he looked so good when he was bending, alone, under the sun.

She hated him for making her watch.

She hated him for making her blush whenever she watched.

She hated that he was the one teaching Aang firebending. It was like, somehow, a blow to her and her pride.

She hated him for burning Toph's feet.

She hated the way he made up for it.

She hated the fact that if he had joined their side earlier, they might have won the war.

She hated his honor. She hated how he was so selfless and she hated how he took her threats, her anger, and her insults so calmly.

She hated how he made her lie awake after every fight they had.

She hated everything about him.

* * *

Zuko hated everything about Katara.

He hated her mistrust of him (He'd CHANGED, for Agni's sake).

He hated how she made him feel so guilty.

He hated how she made him feel guilty for having a mother who could be alive, when hers had been killed in front of her own eyes.

He hated her for healing Aang with the water from the Spirit Oasis (she had offered it to him FIRST).

He hated her for fighting against him in Ba Sing Se.

He hated that she wore blue so much. It reminded him of all his mistakes, somehow.

He hated how she had to practice waterbending in her underwear.

He hated how she looked so good when she was bending, alone, under the moon.

He hated her for making him watch.

He hated her for making her blush whenever he watched.

He hated that she attracted the stares of so many guys, like Aang and Haru.

He hated how she was so motherly, to everyone but him (not that HE was complaining).

He hated her for confusing him.

He hated how she offered to help his uncle when Azula had shot him with lightning. Did she think he wasn't capable of helping his own family? Besides, he was already confused enough…

He hated her for invading his sleep and dreams—could he have no peace?

He hated that she hadn't pressed more to make him join her side.

He hated her pride. He hated how she was so selfless and gave everything to the Gaang, and he hated how HE was the one she took her anger out on.

He hated how she made him lie awake after every fight they had.

He hated everything about her.

* * *

She hated how their fights kept the Gaang awake. She knew how much they hurt their friends.

He hated how their fights awakened all these new feelings inside him. He didn't know what to make of them.

* * *

Only when she stopped to think about him and her did she calm down and get a handle on her emotions. And what she found frightened her like an angry dragon.

Only when he stopped to think about her and him did his normally contained emotions get even more out of control. And what he found frightened him like an angry sea snake.

* * *

Why? She hated everything about him! So why did she find herself drawn to him like a moth is toward fire? She'd get burned, again.

She didn't even know why. It made no sense at all. Water does not fall for fire. She had Aang, anyway. Everyone could see he loved her. He would treat her right.

But it wasn't Aang she longed for.

She didn't know when it started, and she didn't care. All she knew was that everything that she hated about him drew her in. She was struck by his perseverance, his sense of honor, the calmness that reminded her of a comforting, cozy fire, the temper that rivaled a tsunami.

But she hated him. Hate. Hate. Hate. Right? Right.

* * *

Why? He hated everything about her! So why did he find himself drawn to her like a turtle duck is toward water? He'd drown.

He didn't even know why. It made no sense at all. Fire does not fall for water. He had Mai, anyway. She had risked Azula's wrath, and therefore her LIFE, in helping him and Sokka escape from the Boiling Rock.

But it wasn't Mai he longed for.

He didn't know when it started, and he didn't care. All he knew was that everything he hated about her drew him in. He was struck by her selfless motherly ways, her pride, the temper that reminded him of an active volcano, and the calmness that rivaled the open ocean.

But he hated her. Hate. Hate. Hate. Right? Right.

* * *

She hated everything about him. So why did she love him?

He hated everything about her. So why did he love her?


End file.
